100 word drabbles
by Kiterie
Summary: These are various 100 word drabbles written for the KakaIru100 livejournal comm. Each has a different theme. Rating for safety sake even though no way I could fit anything bad in 100 words.
1. Domesticity, Blindness, Loss, Obsession,

A/N: These are the first 6, they're posted together because I wrote them all in once fell swoop, I'm not sure how many I'll post at once but because they're short I'll wait until I have a few to post. These were written for the KakaIru100 Livejournal community feel free to go check that place out and watch for faster updates there.

* * *

Title: Domesticity  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but I don't.  
Words: 100

Iruka smiled and dropped the bag of trash into the dumpster. "Finished." Grinning he turned to look at Kakashi. "See... that wasn't so hard."

The jounin shook his head, scrubbing his hands through his hair and shaking loose an impressive amount of dust which only seemed to settle elsewhere on him. He sneezed then made a face at Iruka like it was his fault. "Was."

Laughing and rolling his eyes, Iruka slid his arms around the pouting man's waist. "Really?"

"Yes," Kakashi sulked.

"You want to know the best part about cleaning?" Iruka smirked. "Showering after," he said, leering pointedly.

* * *

Title: Blindness  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but I don't.  
Words: 100

His jaw was too wide, his nose to short, his hair too long... Iruka could name a hundred things he thought kept him from being attractive. When he looked in the mirror as he pulled his hair up, he didn't know what it was the other saw in him. As he tied the obi on the kimono, he wondered. Even as he pulled on his shoes and opened the door he was puzzled by it.

Standing there staring at the masked face of his lover, he decided he didn't care what the reasons were... just as long as Kakashi loved him.

* * *

Title: Loss  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but I don't.  
Words: 100

Kakashi knew 'loss', 'pain', 'loneliness', and he accepted them. Love though... that was new. At least in the sense he felt it now. That ache in his chest that felt like loss, but not like the others. When he looked at Iruka he discovered there was two meanings to that word. He'd lost everyone and he'd decided to never feel that again, so when that ache had found it's spot in his chest again it surprised him. It took him months to figure out what he'd lost and he could only smile dumbly when he realized it was his heart.

* * *

Title: Obsession  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but I don't.  
Words: 100

Five hundred sixteen... So what if he counted every time Iruka smiled, every time he looked his way, every hello... that didn't mean he was 'obsessed'... did it? Kakashi couldn't help it if it had become a habit before they'd started dating to know those things... and if they continued after it was only natural... right? He would stop... when Iruka stopped smiling at him that way, or maybe it would be the day he lost count. Kakashi had a good memory though so that would be a long time from now. Five hundred seventeen... a very, _very_ long time.

* * *

Title: Gossamer  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but I don't.  
Words: 100

Iruka swept the gossamer strands away and looked up at Kakashi before looking back down and hesitantly opening the book. "Wow..." His jaw dropped a little and then he smiled. "You were a cute kid."

"Hn, I guess..." Kakashi said, the embarrassment evident in his voice.

"I wish I could have met them..." Iruka said, his fingers trailing along the edge of one of the photos.

A pale hand slid over a tan one. "Trust me... they'd have loved you as much as I do."

Iruka touched the edge of a web. "It's all so tenuous..."

"Yeah... it is," Kakashi agreed.

* * *

Title: Does nobody understand?  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but I don't.  
Words: 100

"Nobody understands, Sensei." The words fell from an eight-year-old's lips and then again when he was thirteen and twice more before the year ended, the last spoken to a grave and not the man.

Even as an adult, he sometimes wondered if anyone understood. If he had asked they'd have assumed he meant how it felt to lose someone... That wasn't it. Not because they did, not because they didn't... it just wasn't the question.

"Does nobody understand?" he asked for the thousandth time.

A hand slid into his, warm, reassuring. "It hurts when we fail the ones we love."

Iruka _understood._


	2. Bookoff, Hot, Revvenge, and More

Another set from the KakaIru100 Livejournal community.

Title: The Book Off  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but don't.  
Words: 100

Iruka shifted, turning away as Kakashi leaned over. The jounin whined and moved again attempting to look at Iruka from the other side. Iruka shifted again, so did Kakashi.

"Did it iEVER/i occur to you that I ilike/i reading and that I'm not actually ignoring you?" Iruka growled, turning to glare at Kakashi. A pair of mismatched eyes blinked up at him, the man's lower lip sticking out and he wondered if Kakashi was using his sharringan. "Fine..." Iruka muttered, caving to the puppy dog eyes and setting his book down only to find his arms suddenly full of Kakashi.

Title: Hot  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but don't.  
Words: 100

Konoha was covered in mounds of white, the temperture reflected in cool white cloaks of nin on guard as they ghosted silently among the drifts. Kakashi with his pale skin and white hair seemed a part of it all. It wasn't until nimble fingers slid smoothly under the cloak and over the thin cloth that he could feel them again at all.

"Damn it, Kakashi! Get your hands off me! They're _freezing_!" Iruka screeched, trying to push him away.

Kakashi grinned clinging tighter. "_Cold hands warm heart_." The remark only earned him a glare as his lover attempted to escape.

Title: Revenge  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but don't.  
Words: 100

It began and ended with revenge, at least if you asked Iruka. The day after the famous chunin exam confrontation a certain silver-haired jounin found himself scrubbing black ink from his face and bright pink dye from his hair. It was a good thing he wasn't known for being on time, because if you asked Kakashi... it began and ended with him being right. Iruka was overly protective and treated his students like babies, but... there was definitely something more to the man. He was quick, devious, and _very_ interesting and Kakashi decided then that he wanted to know more.

Title: Fragile As Glass  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but don't.  
Words: 100

Kakashi realized shortly after meeting Iruka that it was a delicate thing, his patience. What three genin were trying to do the chunin managed in a few short words. The thing that made it worse was that the man either didn't know or didn't care who he was yelling at. And with the same amazing ability Iruka managed to repair the damage to his pride. A simple, honest apology followed swiftly with the man's admittance that he had been wrong left Kakashi stunned. It also left him wondering if his maybe heart wasn't as fragile as his temper and pride.

Title: Serendipity  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but don't.  
Words: 100

Iruka had been looking to get married. He'd gone on date after date with nearly every eligible woman in Konoha until he was certain that he was unmarriable. It felt like failure so Iruka did what he always did when he'd had a bad day, he grabbed his bath things and headed for the hotsprings.

He'd been looking to get married _not_ fall in love, so when Kakashi cornered him he didn't realize at first what he'd found. Two months later as he ducked into the hotsprings to meet his lover in the private baths again it finally occurred to him.

Title: War  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but don't.  
Words: 100

"Stop it," Iruka growled, glaring over at Kakashi before turning back to the papers in front of him. Despite the 'warning' a gloved hand reached up again and this time Iruka wasn't able to dodge and his hair fell around his face as the rubber band was pulled free. "Damn it, Kakashi!" He grabbed the pillow from beside him and smacked his boyfriend in the head.

The pillow to the head knocked Kakashi's headband off and Kakashi snatched the pillow away and smacked Iruka back.

"Oh... so _that's_ how you want to play," Iruka laughed, grabbing another pillow. "This means war!"

Title: equilibruim  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but don't.  
Words: 100

It always took a while in any relationship to find that perfect balance and every single time that was the beginning of the end for Iruka. The decision to end it was never his and always inevitable. So the fact that after almost a year, his boyfriend, Kakashi, still remained unpredictable, Iruka had to wonder if the jounin knew anything about balance or routine. Iruka wasn't about to bring it up however, not when the fact meant he'd been in the longest relationship of his life. As far as Iruka was concerned his there was nothing better than not knowing.


End file.
